Shark
/ / / / |image = New_Complete_Shark.png|Current Shark.png|Old |next = / / / / |prey = All animals between and and all Food Types. |predators = All above animals |minimum = 105K |maximum = 250K|passive = - (Bleed after Jaw Biting) |equivalent = / / / / |title = Shark |special = Speed Boost (old) Jaws Bite (new) Swim fast (at 180K XP)|hide = Whirlpools, large hiding holes |realeased = Nov 22 |tier = 12}} UPGRADED TO SHARK! : A vicious predator of the oceans! The Shark is the 12th Ocean animal in Mope.io, and is the Ocean equivalent of the Rhino, the Eagle, and the Wolverine. Technical The Shark: *Evolves from Croc, Tiger, Octopus, or Polar Bear at 105K XP. *Evolves to Hippo, Boa Constrictor, Killer Whale, or Sabertooth Tiger at 250K XP. *Has a VERY long breathing time, slightly longer than a Hippo's. *Can eat everything between the Deer and its equivalents and the Croc and its equivalents. *Can be eaten by any animal above it. *Has a Jaws Bite ability, very similar to T-REX's Jaws Bite ability, which drops Meat when used on Animals, while they are helplessly swung side to side and bleed afterwards. Appearance Sharks are large, bluish-gray animals, featuring two oval pectoral fins and a triangular dorsal fin on top, as well as an extended snout with small white teeth. They also have a thin, vertical oval for a caudal fin. They have a slight resemblance to a Swordfish to a new player, though they aren't to be confused with! Strategy Use your Jaws Bite to attack your prey. Press them against a hill; this will force the animal to take extra damage from your bite. They should die within seconds. This also works if you push them against a wall and slide them down vertically. Another strategy is to force your prey out of the Ocean, where they die of thirst. Watch out for predators and your tail. If you see another shark that is low health, you can attempt to kill it either by shaking it or dragging it to nearby land. Avoid Krakens at ALL costs. You cannot do anything about Krakens because they are immune to your ability (as the biggest shark is smaller than a 1 million Kraken, so your ability is useless). It is better to be safe than sorry so DO NOT attempt a tail-bite on a Kraken. Using your ability on Snails is a fantastic idea. They still drop a good amount of XP, even if shaken. You can get around 15K off a snail if you do it right. If you see any animal from Shrimp to Sea Horse stalking you, shake them! They will most likely not disturb you anymore. Also, when you shake an animal, try to eat the meat as fast as you can. If you see a shark near land, use your ability on them and shake them onto land. Try not to let them back into the ocean. If you are getting chased by Orcas or Blue Whales, dive and look for a whirlpool to hide in. However, never go near land as either of them can knock you into land with their ability. Your ability can force prey out of land, which is useful against Pelicans and Turtles. Gallery Shark-0.png|A Shark in a very empty Ocean near a Lilypad. Shark.png|The Shark. Sharkteamers.png|Two Sharks surrounded by Hills Teaming. Mope.io - Internet Explorer 24 11 2016 4 31 31 PM.png|Appearance of the Shark with Low graphics Mode on. Screenshot 2017-02-25 at 11.01.29 AM.png|A Winter Shark near some Hills. INFLATED BALLOON.png|A Shark near a tiny Blue Whale and attacking a inflated Pufferfish. SharkBite.png |Bite Mark. Shark-head.png |Head (while using ability). Trivia * The Shark's fin shows above the water when it dives. * The Kraken also shares this trait, but it shows tentacles. * The Killer Whale also shares this trait but with its blow-hole. * The Blue Whale also shares this trait but with its blowhole. * The T-REX also shares this trait but with its spikes. * The King Crab also shares this trait but with its pinchers. * These are probably used to warn animals that a high tiered animal is nearby * It is the only Ocean animal to change in the food chain. * It has been changed around the food chain three times. * From Hippo to Dragon. * From Rhino to Dragon. * From Croc to Hippo. * It used to require 371k/300K to upgrade from the Hippo and 1M/700K to upgrade to the Dragon. * The message for using the run boost has a typo, Lose is misspelled as loose. * The speeding is now gone, probably because that made the shark overpowered. pl:Rekin Category:Ocean Category:Animals Category:Formatted Category:Mope.io Category:High Tier Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Fish